Shattered
by The Goddess of Night
Summary: A different take on the broken hearted Bella time period. Everything has been warped. Another one of my wickedly twisted stories. Chapter 2 up! Rating changed to Teen for upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: This is another one of the pieces I came up with while trying to figure out the next move in my other story. Enjoy.

* * *

**-'-**

**Shattered**

**-'-**

The silent but rhythmic beating of my heart gently hums a soothing lullaby. Not nearly as soothing as the one that's in the CD player. The unremitting pulse of crimson fluids through my veins reminds me that I am still human. I close my eyes, letting the music take me away to another world, freeing my spirit of its gravity-laden body.

"Hello," his angelic voice breaks through the melody.

I readjust my head to allow my eyes to wander over his stunning beauty. It never gets old. I'll never get used to it. Pictures never do it justice. "Hello," I reply with a smile of warmth.

He walks the few paces from the window to the bed slowly, gazing at me. I sit still, mesmerized by his eyes once again, that beautiful shade of gold, with green creating the rim of the iris. There is no movement on the bed as he sits, positioning himself close by.

"What are you thinking about," he asks me, after a few minutes' passing.

The corners of my lips turn upward at my imminent reply, "You."

He chuckles and laces his fingers with mine, "Same here."

Within the past few months of us being together I had grown accustomed to holding hands. However, nothing could ever prepare me for the undoubtedly exciting shivers that sprinted through my body whenever I felt his touch, the same shivers of electricity coursing through my being right now. I close my eyes, trying to steady my rapid teenage heartbeat.

"You've fallen in love with Debussy, I see."

"What makes you say that?" I question him.

He laughs heartily, "The fact that you play it every night."

I hear my laughter joining him, "I guess that would make you right." He smiles again, moving closer. I copy his actions boldly, severely compressing the space between us to sit partly on his lap. He quickly modifies his position to conform to mine. Cold marble arms wrap around my body tenderly, acting as though this human were fine porcelain. I sigh with serenity.

Abruptly, he stiffens, picking me up and placing me solidly on the bed before standing and turning away.

"What's wrong Edward?" Worry is climbing quickly. He looks back at me…and my heart drops. I can feel it, in the pit of my stomach, twisting in sorrow at his miserable expression. He doesn't answer me. The placidity of the air is unnerving. With this silence I notice the song on the CD changing from "Claire de Lune" to "Moonlight Sonata". The depressing, heartrending composition now emanating from the speakers was my fear.

I open my eyes, feeling the bed beneath my back, the same position I was when I had drifted into my mind. Edward's last words before disappearing from my memory were, "I love you."

"You keep saying that," I sigh with disappointment into the empty room. The only authentic component left of my humanity begins to ache with that too familiar pain. Despair and desolation consume me once again, like it does every night, every night after I remember he's gone; that he left me. The saline droplets leaking out of the corners of my eyes are right on time, initiated the second I remember he said he wasn't coming back.

I turn and lie on my side after the sobs have abated, cradling my knees into my chest, afraid that if I don't hold myself together, I may very well fall apart. It's an attempt in vain for it has never worked since he left, and it never will.

The silent but rhythmic beating of my slow heart gently hums a lullaby. The unremitting pulse of crimson fluids through my veins reveals that I am still alive. The cracked, barren hollow in my chest burning in agony reminds me every day that he is gone, and that I am broken.

* * *

Did you like it? Review and let me know. Thanks. 

Sincerely,  
Melantha Nyx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as relatively astounding as Stephenie Meyer's work.

A/N: Just to let you know, there is an edited version of a section in New Moon. Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

**-'- **

**Shattered **

**-'- **

**Chapter 2 **

My austere way of living had turned my mind numb. Every day had become a blur; my illusion of day and night warped into obscurity. But I didn't care. I don't care. Nothing matters anymore.

The consistent harass of the alarm clock awakens me out of my stagnant slumber. The notion of going to school was becoming an annoyance. If only for Charlie, I comply with this ritual. And I will today, against my better wishes.

The hardwood floor is chilling to the bone, literally. The blood circulating from my feet is frosting the rest of me, causing unwanted shivers to erupt. I quicken my pace to get to the small, but warm, rug in the bathroom. As I fish for the toothbrush in my toiletry bag, I steal a peek at the mirror. I immediately do a double take.

That…that can't be me…

No…

To my dismay, however, after further inspection, it is. Nevertheless, there are several dissimilarities. This ghost of a reflection is ghastly pale, withdrawn, and miserable looking.

Wait…

I laugh drearily. That description sounds like me. The current me also has dark, irreversible shadows under the eyes. My irises themselves have dulled from their usual intense shade of chocolate brown. My cheekbones are protruding more so than before as well as many of my other bones, emphasizing the fact that my appetite has diminished.

How many months has it been since I was actually hungry? How many months since I've felt alive? How many months has it been since he…he left? It feels like years, maybe even lifetimes. It almost feels like…like he was never here, as if I'd conjured him up from deep within the unconscious part of my mind. Sometimes I even begin to believe that. That is until Charlie sees me lulling around and mumbles, "I'd kill that boy…" Then I remember he was real, that I did meet him, and that we were together and in love.

The sharp intake of breath is the outward signal of my distress.

Well, at least _I_ was in love. Apparently the feelings weren't mutual.

* * *

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable. 

"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving…it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

"When you say _we_—," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

………

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You . . . don't . . . want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz—hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb.

"…I'll make you a promise…" he said. "…I won't come back… You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

My mind went blank. He continued mumbling on about the human memory, a clean break, and him being distracted. I couldn't focus. After he said that Alice wasn't come back too, I couldn't believe him. I put my head down to try to clear it for just a moment. When I looked back up, he was gone. And the only thing I could remember was him saying, "I don't want you," and "I won't come back."

* * *

Tears begin to descend at my solemn memory. Yes it feels like years ago. The only evidence of this occurrence being recent is the constant pain in my heart, crushed from his rejection and yet longing for his nearness. My body has been in turmoil with such conflicting emotions. 

"Bella?" Charlie's voice interrupts my reverie. I clear my throat before answering.

"Yeah dad?"

"I'm leaving, honey," he continues as I lean over the banister to see the bottom of the stairwell with Charlie in its vicinity, "Have a good day at school." He smiles in an attempt to spread it to me, unsuccessfully. I don't even try to return it.

"Yeah, thanks." I would be surprised if he heard it, because I didn't.

I return to the bathroom to finish what I had started.

**-'- **

My old, rusty truck sat quiescent in the driveway, covered in a thin layer of snow. The driver's door creaked loudly as it came to a thunderous slam against its frame. I shuddered. It's freezing in here. I have to wiggle the key around until it decides to be kind and fit inside its proper location. As I turn it, I start praying for it to start. The answer I receive is a low rumble and then a tremble as the engine dies out. I curse out loud. It seemed everything was going wrong this morning. I try a few more times, but to no avail.

I curse again as I slide off the seat and onto the hard, frost covered ground. I can't think of any other solution than the one I am stuck with now. I pick up my backpack in the doorway, after having grabbed a scarf and another pair of gloves, and head out the door. To school, it was a solid fifteen minutes driving time for me. Walking, well that was a different issue.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Review, please. Thanks. 

Sincerely,  
Melantha Nyx

P.S.  
I know it's a slow start. But I think either the next chapter or the chapter after is where the action begins. Oooh. It's twisted! Mwahaha.

You know, my other story is wickedly twisted. It seems I might need some medical help. -evil grin-


End file.
